Oops, My Mistake (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Oops, My Mistake", Season 1, episode 34, 34th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell?, Green Letter Revealed, and Phone Call Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh, hi. Ha ha. It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to Get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Now Let's See what's in the mail Today. Oh it's a letter. It's always fun getting a letter in the mail. Well come on in and we'll open it. So. Hmm. What's that smell? Hmm. It's you. Ooh, tell me. Were you just under the covers? Cause you smell all warm and toasty. Or do you smell this good all the time? Hmm. (chuckling) Now, I wonder what this letter could be. Well, we'll just open it and... (realizes the letter is supposed to be white, but now it's green) Hey, wait a second. This letter's not for me, it's for Old Doc Hogg. This letter's for Doc Hogg. Hmm. The Mail Carrier must have delivered it to The Big Blue House by mistake. (thinks for a moment) What should we do? What should we do? What Do You Think we should do? Mistakes, Oops! I Goofed Again! and What Do You Think? {The word "Mistakes" appears in 8 orange letters. The T arranges the S around to spell it correctly.} {A carton of milk appears as a cartoon and makes it a spill.} {The sun appears next to the tree with raisins. The raisins are now dry.} Alarm clock rings, fall out of bed, trip on the rug, put a lump on my head. Spilled my breakfast on the kitchen floor But I learned to not do that anymore I say "Oops, oh well. I goofed again." It's really no big deal Everyone in the world knows how it feels to say "Oops, I goofed again." I would toss and tumble all night long If I worried every time I did something wrong So I pour more sugar on my humble pie Get back up and give it one more try I say "Oops, oh well. I goofed again." It's really no big deal if I slip and trip on a banana peel I say "Oops, I goofed again." Zap dop dooda nada doo wah Zabba dooda dada dooda doo wah If something goes wrong It wasn't my intention but it might turn out to be a brilliant invention The Tower of Pisa turned out great even though it started as a big mistake I say "Oops, oh well. I goofed again." It's really no big deal Everyone in the world knows how it feels To say "Oops, I goofed again." Everyone in the world knows how it feels To say "Oops, I goofed again." Zabba doo dah zabba doo wah Yeah Big Bears do make big Mistakes! But what do you think? Have you had a mistake? Hmm? What do you think? Bear Calls Big Old Bullfrog {The left side shows Big Old Bullfrog at the pond holding the phone.} Bear: (laughs) Yeah, right, sorry. My mistake. Pip and Pop's Baloney Sandwich {Bear saw Pip and Pop at the dinner table, Pip laughing while looking at a baloney on the outside sandwich.} Bear: What's so funny? Pip: Oh, Pop, My pal, I, I am so sorry, really. {A flashback begins with a ball at The Otter Pond.} Pip and Pop: Clams?! Let's get started! Shadow's Story (Cut to: Downstairs Hallway) {Bear exits the kitchen} Bear: A baloney on the outside bread in the middle sandwich! {laughs, Suddenly, a foreign laugh is heard offset.} Hey. Did you hear that? {another laugh plays offset} That sounds like a laugh. And I bet that's Shadow. She's around here somewhere. But maybe if we look real hard and sing a song, she'll might appear. {tragically sings} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {touches the circle and balances his foot} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {runs to spot the floor} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is... {peeks up} Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {comes to stop by a picture of a guy and his horse on a yellow rooftop and hollers} Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the wall and laughs.) Bear: (turns to Shadow which jumped) Hi, Shadow. So what have you been up to today? Shadow: (floats down to the surface) Oh, I was just running in the clouds and I tripped on the sunbeam. That's what I was laughing. Bear: Well, Shadow, do you have a story for us today? Shadow: (sits up on the ground) Why, certainly, Bear. I've got a good one. Make no mistake. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-''Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep'' Little Bo Peep-I lost my sheep! Sheep-Baa! Shadow-''And can't tell where to find them'' Little Bo Peep-I can't find them! Sheep-Baa! We're over here! Little Bo Peep-Hello, Lost Sheep Headlines? I lost my sheep! Owner of the Lost Sheep Headlines-Leave them alone and they'll come home wagging their tails behind them. Shadow-''Little Bo Peep fell fast asleep'' *Little Bo Peep yawns and sleeps* And dreamed she heard them bleating Sheep in Thinking Cloud-Baa! Baa! Shadow-''But when she awoke, it's all a joke but they were still bleating''. Little Bo Peep-I dreamed I hear bleating. Sheep-Baa! Shadow-''Then she took up her little crook'' Crook-Hiya! Shadow-*clears throat, tries again* Then she took up her little crook Crook-Oh…THAT crook, sorry. Shadow-''And thought she would find them'' Little Bo Peep-I will find them! Shadow-''What was a joy to see them there wagging their tails behind them'' Little Bo Peep-I won't make that mistake again. Next time I'll know just where to find them. *scene cuts to a disco* Sheep-Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba! Little Bo Peep-Yeah! Oh yeah! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story, Shadow. Little Bo Beep. But can't imagine losing a whole flock of sheep. She must have been worried. Shadow: Oh, she was very upset. Poor thing. Bear: Hmm. Shadow: But when she found them, (Standing up) she cheered right up. She's a happy lass now. Bear: Glad to hear it. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Ojo and Treelo's Broken Vase {The vase tips over and breaks it.} Ojo and Treelo: Oops. Bear: I'm going to the bedroom...now! Bear Calls Doc Hogg Luna's Mistake / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: {after Doc Hogg exits} Wow. What a great day. Hmm. Hey. Luna will want to hear all about it. Come on. Let's go tell her. {Bear turns off the kitchen light and enters the balcony.} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day? Bear: It was.. great, Luna. Filled with lots of odd and wonderful Mistakes. Luna: Oh, really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Well, what on Earth could you mean? Bear: Well, the mail carrier brought me a letter that was meant for Doc Hogg by mistake, so Doc Hogg came by to pick it up and we had a great visit. Luna: Oh. So the mailman's mistake meant you got to see an old friend. Bear: That's right. And Pip and Pop came up with a great new snack. Baloney on the outside bread in the middle sandwiches. Luna: What an interesting idea. Bear: Yeah, and it all started out with a mistake. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Mistakes certainly lead us an interesting and unusual directions. Bear: They sure do, Luna. And it's important not to be too worried when they happen because Mistakes can happen to anybody. Luna: True, true. Bear: Well, see you later, Luna. {tries to leave} Luna: Uh, Bear? Bear: Hmm? {peeks} Luna: Aren't you forgetting something? Bear: Huh? Luna: The Goodbye Song. Bear: {heads back outside} Oh, right! Um, um, Luna, um, would you mind singing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: (chuckles) I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, I love it when you come to visit me, make no mistake about that. Bye-bye. (turns back off) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts